Love and Electricity
by The Spinning Yarn Alchemist
Summary: Ed thinks back to the moments where he lost and found his brother. EdAl Elricest! My first one so please R & R!
1. Part One: Thoughts & Feelings

**Title:** Love and Electricity  
**Author:** The Spinning Yarn Alchemist  
**Summary:** Ed thinks back to the moments where he lost and found his brother. Ed/Al. Elricest!  
**Feedback:** Yes please, no flames though, they make me cry  
**Author's note:** This is my first go at a FMA/Elricest fic, so please be nice!

**WARNING! THERE ARE SPOILERS FOR 'THE CONQUEROR OF SHAMBALLA' IN THIS CHAPTER!**

"_Love and electricity are one and the same, my dear. If you do not feel the jolt in your soul every time a kiss is shared, a whisper is spoken, a touch is felt, then you're not really in love at all."_

**Part One: Thoughts & Feelings**

The lone figure stood in front of the large window, overlooking the dimly lit streets below. The moonlight shone through the glass, playing upon his blonde hair and turning his gold eyes pale and celestial.

It had been two days since he, Edward Elric, had been reunited with his brother Alphonse...

Two days since he thought he would never see him again as he watched the platform separate and move away...

"_Wait! Brother! No! I just got you back, you can't go again!"_

Even the memory of Alphonse screaming those words, the tears running down his face, made Edward's heart clench. It had been the only way to break the gate from both sides, but at the cost of loosing the one person who meant the world to him...

Equivalent exchange of the cruellest kind.

But the younger Elric wasn't going to give up that easily. Ed's eyes turned to the red coat that had been placed on the bed, a smile tugged at his lips as he recalled the moment Al's smiling face had emerged from the suit of armour.

"_Al! What are you doing here?!"_

"_I jumped onto your ship at the last minute, brother. Then I hid inside this armour, so you wouldn't find me. General Mustang should be breaking down the gate on the other side now. We're going to destroy it on this side, right?"_

"_You won't be able to go home Al…"_

"_I want to be at your side brother, no matter what. I want to see the same things, and learn what you learn, and keep on journeying together. Like those years we were looking for the stone. Despite all the hardships, those were the best times we had."_

At that moment, when Al had made his appearance, Ed had realised how truly beautiful his younger brother was. It had been the first time he had really had a chance to look at him and it made him shiver to recall the thoughts that ran through his mind, before a stab of self disgust snapped him out of his thoughts. The hands that rested by his sides tightened, one warm and soft, the other cold and unyielding.

Al was his _brother_, his _younger brother_ to be exact. It wasn't right to think of his own flesh and blood in that way.

But there wasn't anyone else he would rather be with.

How he longed to bury his hands in the soft brown hair, taste the pale skin, hear breathy gasps, gaze into grey eyes darkened with lust…

"Dammit!" Edward hissed, scowling as he stalked over to the armchair in the corner of the room. Sitting down, he sighed wearily, running his flesh hand through his hair.

What was _wrong_ with him?

Staring off into space, he leant his chin on his knuckles; the metal fingers of the other hand tapping on the arm of the chair. He didn't even want to think about Al's reaction to how he felt if the younger man were ever to find out…

"Brother?" On cue, Alphonse peered around the door. "Why are you in here on your own?"

"Just needed some time to think Al…" Ed watched as the brunette walked across the room before dropping to his knees before the elder Elric. Thin pale fingers wrapped around his automail hand, and for a moment Ed could feel the electricity from his brother's touch run up and down his arm.

"What are you thinking about brother?" Ed would never get sick of his brother's voice, no longer obscured by the hollow metal he had once been trapped inside. It was so much softer, richer now it came from human lips rather than resounding from a metal helmet.

Ed looked down into his brother's eyes and smiled, he was so innocent, so beautiful. Placing his flesh hand over Al's, he sighed.

"I was thinking about a lot of things. Alphonse, Noah, Winry, home…" The fingers over Al's hand tightened slightly, "but most of all the moment when I never thought I would see you again."

Alphonse Elric looked up at his elder brother, and saw all the hardships they had endured on the planes of his brother's face. But there, within the golden depths of Ed's eyes, was nothing but tenderness and love. Smiling, Al threw all caution to the wind and jumped into his brother's arms.

"Hey!" Ed laughed, wrapping his arms around the younger Elric.

"I wasn't going to let you get away that easy." Al said, his ear to Ed's chest, the steady beat beneath made him clutch at him all the more.

"I'm glad you didn't." The blonde replied, stroking the brunette's hair.

"I love you brother."

"I love you too Al." Leaning back, his hand still stroking Al's hair, Ed sighed and enjoyed the closeness. How could he even think about corrupting the beautiful creature in front of him? Pushing the lingering self-loathing aside, he shut his eyes tight and gritted his teeth.

Al raised his head from Ed's chest and watched the inner turmoil within his brother, a torrent of thoughts rushing around his own head as he slowly sat up and leaned over...

When his lips brushed against Ed's, all thoughts disappeared but one...

_I'm in love with you Edward Elric..._

* * *

Please don't kill me for leaving it like this hehe; reviews keep me going so please let me know what you think of this.

The Spinning Yarn Alchemist


	2. Part Two: Words & Actions

**Title: **Love and Electricity

**Author:** The Spinning Yarn Alchemist

**Summary: **Ed thinks back to the moments where he lost and found his brother. Ed/Al. Elricest!

**Disclaimer:** I am but a poor university student, so don't sue me. The story is just the product of my overactive Elricest obsessed imagination and watching too much FMA, which is owned by Hiromu Arakawa.

**Feedback:** Yes please, no flames though, they make me cry

**Author's note:** This is my first go at a FMA/Elricest fic, so please be nice!

_**A big thank you to everyone who has taken the time to review my story, your feedback keeps me going! So thank you to Phantommoose, houseprodigy, TaintedShikonShards, Avarwen (thanks for the tip about the spoilers, completely forgot about that!) and SilverHunter.**_

_**A HUGE thank you to my two betas Lovelovegirl and m.t.dog, you guys are the best!**_

_And now, on with part two...!_

**Part Two: Words & Actions**

As quickly as the kiss begun, it ended, Al pulling away at the realization of what he had done. Ed stared at him, his mind still trying to register if what had just happened had been real, or just a dream...

"I...I'm sorry brother...I..." As Al started to move off Ed's lap in preparation to run, the elder Elric suddenly blinked, snapping out of the haze he had been in. He reached for the slender, pale wrist in front of him with his automail hand, wrapping it in a gentle yet firm grip.

"No…" The brunette tilted his head, confused by his brother's reaction, his cheeks still red from embarrassment.

"What do you…?"

"Don't be sorry…"

"But I just kissed you! I'm your _brother_! Brothers shouldn't feel this way towards each other..." Al replied, conscious of the hand still holding his wrist. "It's wrong! _I'm_ wrong…" Silver eyes shut tight as the brunette hung his head, ashamed of his actions and his feelings towards his older sibling.

A part of him told him it was wrong; to love your own flesh and blood as you would a lover was unthinkable. But, the other part told him that love was never wrong. Love was pure and true; love was nothing to be ashamed of. And yet here he was…

"Nothing you could say or do would ever be wrong Al…" The words were uttered quietly as a finger hooked under his chin and lifted his face to his brother's gaze. Gold met silver as the two brothers finally saw how the other felt, and as they saw each other's fears, hopes, dreams…they knew they had nothing to be afraid of…

_I love you too Alphonse Elric…you mean more to me than life itself..._

Edward's lips descended onto Al's, the kiss lingering and curious, not brief and chaste like before. A small whimper sounded from the younger man's throat as flesh and metal fingers caressed the earthy locks that had escaped from the hasty ponytail. Although the novelty of having his senses back after four years of being trapped in the armour had worn off long ago, Alphonse knew he would never grow weary of Edward's touch. Shifting closer, Al found himself straddling his brother's lap, his legs trapped between Ed's thighs and the smooth, firm leather of the chair.

It was the need for oxygen that tore the blonde's lips away; both of them catching their breath in quiet pants. Ed watched as his younger brother looked down at his lips, before leaning in and lightly tracing them, touching the soft moist flesh with his fingers before replacing them with his own lips. Ed's fingers rested on Al's waist as he pressed his tongue against his mouth; the younger man's lips parted as his fingers curled around his neck.

To Ed, Alphonse's kiss was saccharine, the lingering sweetness from the chocolate he had eaten earlier mixed with the rich sugary taste that was simply Al.

To Al, Edward tasted smooth and potent, like cream, with a touch of the tangy and fresh apple he had snacked on earlier that evening.

Ed's fingers moved up Al's back, holding the younger man close as their tongues battled with a gentle passion and a sense of hesitancy. Al's fingers traced his brother's jaw, dusting his neck with featherlike touches as their mouths continued their shy dance, the uncertainty of their actions slowly melting away.

Oxygen once again drove the two to part, Ed marvelling at the pretty blush on his brother's cheeks as the brunette ran his tongue along kiss swollen lips.

"Wow…" The elder laughed at Al's breathy voice, tenderly pushing a strand of brown hair behind the younger's ear. "You're a good kisser."

"You're not so bad yourself," he replied, running his flesh fingers along his brother's hand, now splayed on his chest.

Al searched the gold depths of his brother's eyes as he leaned forward, both his hands braced on Ed's chest, before pressing his lips to the blonde's forehead. Ed's eyes closed as he felt Al's lips move to his nose, his cheeks, his chin and finally his lips again. It was bolder this time, the doubt and insecurities gone as the dance became more intense and passionate, coupled with coy touches.

Ed's hands slid up Al's black shirt, the contrast of warm flesh and cool steel against his skin causing the younger man to shudder slightly. Without saying a word, Ed withdrew his hands, emanating a noise of protest from his younger brother before he picked Alphonse up and walked to the bed near by, gently laying the brunette down on the red coat that had been flung there earlier before joining him.

Stroking the side of the younger man's face, Ed smiled as he took in his brother's features. Against the crimson material, silky brown strands framed the pale, delicate features and large grey eyes that were growing darker with desire. Burying his face in Al's shoulder, breathing in the unique combination of tangy bergamot from his hair and the sweet rich vanilla from his skin, Ed took his fill of the heady aroma and wondered if Al's skin tasted as good as it smelled.

"Brother…" Al whimpered as he felt lips brush against his neck and a warm tongue dart out to lap at the sensitive spot where his pulse betrayed his quickening heartbeat. Gripping Ed's shoulders, he pressed himself closer, feeling the muscles of his brother's body, along with the steely strength of the automail limbs. Ed felt soft, slender fingers tangle in his hair before moving down his shoulders and back, burning a trail of heat through the thin shirt he wore.

"God, Al…" Ed groaned as the fingers left his back to undo the buttons of his shirt, before sliding inside to caress his neck and shoulders. His grip tightened on the boy, flesh and steel fingers ran down slender, toned arms before disappearing underneath the back of his sleeveless top. A gasp tore from Al's throat as the touches, along with the renewed kisses down his throat, started to make things a bit uncomfortable.

"Ed…please…" He pleaded, burying his head in the crook of his brother's neck, breathing the spicy, giddy aroma of sandalwood shampoo and cinnamon soap.

"What do you want Al? Tell me…," the husky voice said in his ear, as fingers trailed down his sides.

"I…I…" Al blushed slightly, the situation he was in being his first when it came to relationships. Despite the knowledge of their shared inexperience, Ed was his world and there was no one else he would rather be with. "I want you to…love me."

Pulling his head away from Ed's neck, Al looked up into dark gold eyes before lips descended onto his, and a shock of electricity fizzed between their lips while tongues battled and fingers fumbled to undo buttons and slide material off skin…

* * *

Well there you have part two, there's one more part to go and I hope to have it written soon, but with uni deadlines and work taking up my time, it may be a while.

Please continue to read and review, it keeps me going!

The Spinning Yarn Alchemist


	3. Part Three: Love & Electricity

**Title:** Love and Electricity  
**Author:** The Spinning Yarn Alchemist  
**Summary:** Ed thinks back to the moments where he lost and found his brother. Ed/Al. Elricest!  
**Feedback:** Yes please, no flames though, they make me cry  
**Author's note:** This is my first go at a FMA/Elricest fic, so please be nice!

**A HUGE thank you to all my readers, thank you for not giving up on me, I hope this last chapter doesn't dissapoint.**

**Also, a big thank you to m.t.dog for beta'ing this chapter, you rock!**

**YAOI ALERT - This chapter contains boy love, so if you don't like, don't read!**

Part Three: Love & Electricity

_"I want you to...love me."_

Those words would be burned into Ed's mind for all eternity. And now, as he looked down at the one who spoke those words, there was no other place he would be and no other person he would want to be with.

How they had rid themselves of the annoying layers of fabric between them so quickly, he had no idea, but all that was on his mind was the feel of Al's skin against his own and the lips that brushed across the pulse at his neck.

Alphonse was pale, slender and lithe. His skin was unblemished from their years of traveling and fighting. Edward on the other hand was broader, more muscular than his brother, flesh tanned from the sun and scarred from past wounds.

Light and dark…gold and silver…rough and smooth…they were like yin and yang, two parts of the same whole.

Capturing the brunette's lips in his own, Ed ran his fingers down Al's body, across the planes of the toned chest, down the slim stomach, into the dip of a narrow hip and finally…

"Edward!" A smile pulled at the blonde's lips when his brother's whispered cry pierced the silence of the room. Trailing his flesh hand along the younger man's heated skin, he focused his attention on the brunette's lips, capturing them in his own and swallowing the small noises.

Pale fingers grasped at his broad shoulders as he withdrew his hand and grasped the slender hips underneath him, sliding sensitive flesh together to create friction that left them both panting. Ed gazed at his younger brother's face, taking in the blush that stained his cheeks and the hooded heated look in those silver eyes…

Lowering his head, he brushed away the chocolate strands that lay on the pale flesh and laid his mouth there, kissing and sucking at the tender flesh before moving downwards.

"Ed?" The strained moan finally formed into words as Al watched his brother's blonde head moving across his hip and down his thigh, every touch of those full lips sending tiny shocks around his body.

"Mmm?"

"Make love to me." The lips left his flesh and Ed leant his chin on the inside of his brother's thigh, studying the emotions he found in the quicksilver depths of the younger man's eyes.

"You sure Al?"

"I've never been more certain about anything…"

"God, I love you so much."

"I love you too." Burying his fingers in his brother's golden locks, Al brought himself up slightly to press his lips to Ed's, shyly initiating the dance their tongues followed.

It lasted seconds but felt like a lifetime as emotions flitted through both their minds; fear, desire, nervousness, love…

As the kiss was broken, Ed smiled at a small whimper that escaped Al's throat. Sitting back on his shins, he took in the image of his baby brother laid out before him…

Alphonse truly was beautiful, the perfect picture of innocent desire…his pale skin flushed, lips kiss-swollen, silver eyes dark with need. The blonde leant over to press a quick kiss to the bent leg in front of him before reaching into the bedside drawers.

"Shit…"

"What?" Ed moved his flesh hand around in the drawer before leaning over to look inside.

"I knew there was some somewhere…"

"Wh…"

"Aha!" Al watched as Ed withdrew his hand and saw a small bottle in his palm.

"Is that my hand lotion?"

"Uh-huh…it's all I could think of that would be suitable." The elder Elric replied with a sheepish grin. "…I read about it in a book." The other giggled at the look but it soon died in his throat as his brother leant across him and kissed him again.

"You've read about this?"

"Yeah…"

"I must admit…I have too…" A blonde eyebrow rose slightly at this confession before returning his attention to undoing the bottle. The thought of his baby brother reading up about the subject as well sent a wave of heat to Ed's groin.

Unscrewing the top of the bottle, the older boy took in the familiar spicy scent of neroli. Leaning forward, he parted the pale legs in front of him before he poured some onto his hand. Al watched the flesh and metal digits entwine and slick together

"I'm going to have to stretch you Al…it'll be uncomfortable but I'll try and be as gentle as I can…" Ed turned his eyes to lock on his brother's. "And I will stop if you ask me to."

"I trust you Ed."

The young brunette willed himself to relax as Ed shifted closer, his hips involuntarily jerking upwards when he felt the warm slippery digit press against his entrance. Metal fingers slid across his hip, wet coolness bringing up goosebumps on his skin as the flesh fingers gently massaged tense muscle. Al slowly let out the breath he didn't even realise he'd been holding as he felt himself relax under his brother's touch.

Ed watched the younger man's face as he slowly pushed his finger inside. Al scrunched his eyes shut for a moment, the weird sensation of something new and different inside him causing him to tense again for a moment.

"Relax Al, I'll go slowly…" The blonde leant over and kissed Al's forehead, cool metal stroking away the chocolate strands from slightly damp skin.

"O…okay…" Letting out a deep breath, the brunette relaxed his body, the finger slowly starting to move inside him, losing its invasive nature and starting to send ripples of pleasure up his spine. He was so wrapped up in the feeling that when Ed tentatively pushed a second finger inside him, he only noticed the increase in that strange, pleasurable feeling until…

"OH!" The Fullmetal Alchemist's eyes lit up at his brother's response to his finger brushing a certain spot. "Oh my god, do that again!" The alluring way that Alphonse threw his head back as the finger brushed the spot again, his hair spilt upon the pillow in an earthy halo, melted chocolate eyes shut tight and full lip clenched between his teeth caused Edward's groin to tighten. "Please brother…Ed…please…" The younger brother mewled, wriggling his hips on the flesh digits inside him.

"Okay Al…" Withdrawing his fingers slowly from his brother's body, Ed applied more hand cream around Al's opening before slowly coating himself in the cool balm, hissing as it made contact with heated flesh. When he deemed himself ready, gold eyes met silver as he moved closer to the trembling boy. Leaning forward, he touched his brother's flushed cheek and brushed his lips against the warm flesh. "It's okay…I'll be gentle…if you want me to stop, I will Al…I love you."

"I love you too."

Al took a deep breath and felt Ed's hand hold his hip as he slowly pushed himself in. There was a small sliver of pain as he felt himself widen to accommodate his brother's arousal which gave way to the sensation of being filled…emotionally as well as physically.

For the first time in their lives, both Edward and Alphonse felt whole. An electric shock of pleasure bolted up through their joined bodies as Ed moved further inside, his muscles trembling at holding back for Al's sake.

As the sensation of being joined with Ed turned from invasive to pleasurable, Al lifted his legs to wrap around his brother's narrow hips, pulling him deeper inside and causing them both to groan.

"Fuuck…" Ed gritted his teeth together, summoning all his strength not to go too fast and hurt the beautiful creature writhing underneath him.

"Please…Ed…" Holding his brother's slender frame to him, Ed set a steady pace, Al's fingers digging into his shoulders with each slow and deliberate thrust.

Al couldn't think, all he could sense was Ed, the rest of the world having melted away. He could feel the hard muscles under the golden flesh moving like steel under silk as the older boy moved. Ed's strained breaths sounded in his ear, the salty taste of his flesh against Al's lips as he rested his head on the pillow beside him.

"Ed…" The hushed whisper made the elder Elric look up. Al was watching him, his dark locks damp against his forehead, skin flushed with arousal as his body moved with each thrust. Ed watched as Al raised his hands to his face, pulling his face closer to his own. "Faster…" Ed felt the breath from that one word against his own lips before his brother kissed him.

Al trembled as he felt flesh and metal run down his legs before hooking behind his knees, drawing his body up as Ed quickened his pace, the heat between his legs now almost unbearable. Ed knew neither of them was going to last much longer, the sensations had all been too much…it was all too much not to be consumed by.

The blonde took one arm from around Al's legs and reached between them, taking the brunette's arousal in a gentle yet firm grip, causing the younger man to gasp as he matched the rhythm of his hips. Ed's lips curved into a smile as more alluring noises escaped from Al's lips, the slender fingers gripping him tightly as he overwhelmed the younger Elric's senses.

"Ed…I'm close…so close…" Al clenched his eyes shut as he felt his body start to tense as his brother continued to move inside him and pump his arousal.

"I know Al…me…too…" Ed bit out as he concentrated on the feelings that were bombarding his senses as he felt them reach the edge.

"Oh my god…ohmygod…ED!" Al's hips jerked involuntarily as he felt his release, the spasms of his body causing Ed to explode inside him seconds afterwards.

"Oh…Fuuuck…Al…"

There was silence, save for their shuddering breaths as the two lovers held each other close. Both shivered as they recovered from their orgasms, sweat cooling on their skin as neither wanted to move from their embrace.

"Wow…" Al breathed, his arms still around Ed as the blonde looked up from his shoulder. Reaching up, the brunette tenderly stroked his face with a smile.

"Jesus…" Ed grinned as he leaned into his brother's touch. "The things you do to me Al…" Pulling out of the younger man's body, Ed lay on his back with a groan. A small sigh escaped the brunette's lips as he rested his head against Ed's chest, the elder Elric's flesh arm drawing him in and holding him close.

"…I love you…" Al said against his brother's skin, tracing his fingers along the planes of the toned chest beneath him. An automail hand closed around his own, causing the younger man to look up into the golden eyes above.

"I love you too…"

As their lips met, both felt a jolt of electricity pass through them at the contact, touching their very souls as they realised that although their lives would never the same…things were finally perfect.

The End.

* * *

Well, I hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I've enjoyed writing it, your reviews keep me going so please don't forget to let me know what you think! Watch this space for more stories!

The Spinning Yarn Alchemist x


End file.
